Ice Queen
by IAmTheLawXD
Summary: Nagyon sötét, nagyon szomorú, nagyon magábafordulós, nagyon beteg kis történet tőlem XD HawkxxxShark, nem tetszik, nem olvasod el, ennyi... 4. fejezet hamarosan. Rewievot kérek szépen :
1. Oh, Fortuna

**Ice Queen**

**Író: I Am The Law XD**

**Fandom: Alpha Teens On Machines**

**Korhatár: R**

**Típus: Darkfic, yaoi**

**Kicsit más, mint a Hangulatgyűrű (nagyon más) de remélem hogy nem feltétlenül rosszabb… Jó olvasást! **

**---Képzeletbeli vonal---**

Oh, Fortuna

„Oh Fortuna,

hűtlen Luna,

állhatatlan, csalfa Hold!

Olykor megversz,

olykor kedvelsz,

nem jut hozzám bú és gond,

egyszer látlak,

eltűnsz másnap,

borul le rám nagy sötét.

Elszáll minden,

kedvem, kincsem,

bajt hoz rám csak föld és ég"

Carmina Burana  
Fortuna Imperatix Mundi

Oh Fortuna

Landmark city nem éppen az unalom völgye, itt mindig történik valami érdekes, valami, amin az éhes sajtóriporterek rágódni tudnak. Lokálok, kaszinók, bordélyházak… Rablások, gyilkosságok, emberrablások… Rendőrök, fegyveresek, hősök.   
Pár hónapja minden nap egy 5 fős önjelölt „hőscsapatról" szólnak a hírek, akik tulajdonképpen a Lee vállalat tesztpilótái. 5 bátor fiatalról, akik életüket és testi épségüket kockáztatva védik meg városunkat. A legidősebb sem lehet több 19 évesnél.   
4 fiú és egy lány, kiket a világ csal látásból, nicknevek alapján ismer, mégis imádják, bálványozzák, istenítik őket.  
Axel, King, Shark, Hawk és Lioness. De mégis kik ők? Senkit sem érdekel. Addig nem, amíg ne ártanak, hanem segítenek a társadalomnak. Amíg nem teher a kormány számára a tevékenységük. De mindenkinek az a sejtése, hogy nem lesz velük gond.   
Mindegyik fiatalnak külön rajongótábora van.  
Axelt inkább a komolyabb gondolkodásmódú, célratörő hölgyek imádata, míg Hawk-ot a kis csitri tinédzserlányok bálványozása jellemzi.  
King minden testépítő bálványa, példaképe.  
Lioness-ért minden pasi oda van, a lányok többsége viszont iszonyatosan fúj rá, amiért így el tudja csavarni a férfiak fejét.  
Shark a legvidámabb személyiség mindannyiuk közül, bárkit, bármikor jó kedvre tud deríteni, őt nem lehet nem szeretni.  
Talán a többiek neki köszönhetik, hogy még nem roppantak össze a hatalmas súly alatt, amely a vállukra nehezedik.  
Hogy kik ők?  
Nem számít.  
De oh, Fortuna, szerencse asszonya, add hogy még sokáig köztünk legyenek.


	2. Ecce Gratum

2. Ecce Gratum

„Ím a drága  
Nap sugára  
fényét hinti szerteszét.  
Bíborszínben  
csillog minden,  
vár ránk erdő, tarka rét.  
Minden gondunk messze száll.  
Bimbó pattan,  
csók is csattan,  
minden vidám: jön a nyár!"

Carmina Burana  
Primo Vere  
Ecce Gratum

Axel, King, Shark, Hawk és Lioness éppen jól megérdemelt pihenésüket töltik a Kanári-szigeteken. Eleinte persze félte eljönni, hiszen ha ki tudódik, hogy ők nincsenek a városban, ott elszabadul a pokol. De aztán végül úgy gondolták, 1 hétig a rendőrség is képes lesz elintézni néhány rosszfiút.  
Kis, fából készült, vízpart melletti kunyhókat béreltek, de sajnos mire eljutottak odáig, hogy menne, már csak 4 kaiba volt szabad. Valakinek meg kell osztania az ágyát valakivel. Lioness kijelentette, hogy ő nem fog egy fiú mellett aludni. Bár ezt senki nem várta el tőle. Így hát a 4 fiú sorsot húzott.  
Az a 2 ember, aki a legrövidebbet húzza, együtt alszik.  
Hawk-ra és King-re esett a választás, akik kelletlenül ugyan, de bel mentek a dologba.  
Már négy napja nyaralnak, és remekül érzik magukat, habár Shark kicsit furán viselkedik, és ez másoknak is feltűnt:  
-A mai nap folyamán még csak meg sem szólalt. – mondta Axel. – Hozzám legalábbis nem szólt.  
-Hozzám sem.- helyeselt Lioness.  
-Még sohasem láttam ilyennek. – csatlakozott King – El sem tudtam volna képzelni, hogy tud így is viselkedni.

-Egész nap a könyvét bújja, pedig mindig kicsattan az örömtől, mikor ilyen helyre megyünk. – szólalt meg ismét Lioness.  
-Valakinek beszélnie kéne vele. –ajánlotta Hawk.  
-Rendben, menj. – utasította Axel.  
-Miért pont én?!  
-Te hoztad fel az ötletet.   
-De…  
-Hawk! – kiáltott a fiúra mérgesen Lioness. Hawk nem nagyon akart vitatkozni a lánnyal, ezért beadta a derekát.  
-Rendben, beszélek vele…! De nem most. Most így hirtelen nem tudnék neki mit mondani, de a mai nap folyamán mindenképpen beszélek vele.  
A többiek rábólintottak, majd mindenki ment a maga dolgára. Hawk komolyan elgondolkozott azon, hogy mit, és hogyan kéne mondania Shark-nak azt, amit. – Hogy kell beszélni valakivel arról, hogy furcsán viselkedik?  
Egész délután ezen törte a fejét, közben pedig arra gondolt, mennyire hiányzik neki a régi Shark. Aki mindig tudott mosolyogni, bármi is történt, aki mindig mindenből viccet formál, és megneveteti az embereket. Ahogy Shark most viselkedik, az olyan, mint egy besavanyodott vénasszony, már csak egy kövér macska hiányzik mellőle. Ha Shark a szokásos hangulatában lenne, talán még nevetne is, ha Hawk ezt mondaná neki, de most szörnyen bizonytalan ilyen szempontból.

Már este 7 is elmúlt, de Hawk még mindig nem beszélt Shark-al.  
Időközben a közeli kis bisztróba buli folyt. Axel, King és Lioness is ott voltak, de Hawk és Shark távol tartották magukat a dologtól. Mondjuk, Hawk ment volna, de fontosabbnak tartotta a Shark-al való beszélgetést, így hát visszahúzódott King-el közös kunyhójukba, elterült az ágyon, és törte a fejét. Ám ekkor valaki kopogott az ajtón. Hawk felállt, odasétált, és ajtót nyitott. Shark állt az ajtóban szokásos könyvével a kezében.  
-Bocsi… Már aludtál? – kérdezte.  
-Nem, dehogy, csak elgondolkoztam… Mit szeretnél?  
-Hát, tudod… Az én kunyhóm van a legközelebb ehhez a „zenebonához". Még olvasni sem tudok tőle, nem hogy később aludni. – Shark elpirult, kis ideig hallgatott, de Hawk várta a folytatást.  
-Ö… Szóval… - szabadkozott Shark – Arra gondoltam, hogy… King úgyis egész éjjel ott fog bulizni a többiekkel… Nem alhatnék itt… veled? – Shark még mindig fülig el volt pirulva, és Hawk-ot is meglepte a szokatlan kérés.   
-Hát… persze, gyere nyugodtan. – mondta végül, majd betessékelte a szőke fiút. – Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte Hawk.  
-Nos… Mit tudsz ajánlani?  
-Whisky? – mindketten elmosolyodtak.  
-Nem vagyok még ehhez kicsit kicsi? – kérdezte viccesen Shark, majd mind ketten nevettek.  
Végül is Shark kérdése jogos volt, mert ő volt a legfiatalabb a csapatban, mindösszesen 17 éves. A többiek már mind nagykorúak voltak, King pedig már 19.  
Este 10 körül mindketten ledőltek az ágyra. Shark kinyitotta a könyvét, majd elkezdte olvasni.  
-Egyébként – kezdte Hawk -, mit olvasol?  
-Könyvet.  
-Azt sejtettem… - mondta álcázott sértődöttséggel Hawk.  
-De mi a címe?  
-Had mondjam el.  
-Arra várok…  
-Te hülye, ez a címe!  
-Oh! – Hawk egy kicsit hülyének érezte magát emiatt, de azért mindketten nevettek egy kicsit a dolgon. Időközben Hawk arra gondolt: Most vagy soha! Beszélj vele!  
-Öhm… Shark…  
-Hm?  
-Kérdezhetek valamit?  
-Persze. – Hawk hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani, kereste a szavakat, de csak nem jött össze.  
-Hawk, mit akarsz kérdezni? – tette fel a kérdést Shark, miután Hawk már vagy fél perce nem szólalt meg.  
-Bocsi… csak, nem találom a szavakat… Ez elég bonyolult dolog.  
-Bonyolult? – kérdezte meglepetten Shark. – Hogy érted azt, hogy bonyolult?  
-Tudod… Egy ideje feltűnt nekünk… nekem és a többieknek, hogy nem a megszokott módon viselkedsz. Mondhatni… furán.  
-Furán? – Shark ekkor felnézett a könyvéből és Hawk-ra pillantott.  
-Meglehetősen. Folyton csak ezt a könyvet bújod, pedig a Kanári-szigeteken nyaralunk. Imádod a vizet, a tengerpartot, és most, mikor lehetőséged lenne rá, nem tombolod ki magad.  
-És ez már ok arra, hogy furának tituláljatok? – kérdezte enyhe dühvel a hangjában Shark.  
-De ha egyszer az vagy! – kelt ki magából Hawk – Nem ezt szoktuk meg tőled, nem ilyennek ismertünk meg! Történt veled valami, amiről nem tudunk? - Shark egy ideig nem szólt semmit, csak lehajtotta a fejét, mintha az ölében lévő nyitott könyvet nézné.  
Miért? Miért kellet ezt szóba hoznia? Egyre csak ezek a kérdések cikáztak Shark fejében.  
Nem akarta elmondani mi történt, meg sem akarta említeni, ki akarta törölni az emlékezetéből örökre, hogy nyoma sem maradjon. Hirtelen lehullott könnycseppek jelentek meg Shark könyvén, melyek az ő arcáról hullottak.  
-Shark? – Hawk hirtelen nem tudta, mit tegyen, de aztán kezét barátja vállára helyezte, ám az durván félrelökte, majd kirohant a kis házból. Hawk gyorsan felpattant, és követte a szőke fiút, de sajnos hamar útját vesztette. Így hát visszament, hogy megkeresse a többieket, és elmondja, mi történt.  
Miután végzett monológjával, Axel volt az első, aki megszólalt:  
-Mindenképpen meg kell találnunk, mielőtt még kárt tenne magában.  
-Kárt? – kérdezte meglepetten Lioness – Magában? Miből gondolod, hogy képes lenne rá?  
-Miért, te gondoltad volna, hogy valaha így fog viselkedni? – Lioness-nek és a többieknek is be kellet látnia, hogy Axel-nek igaza van. Shark jelenpillanatban teljesen kiszámíthatatlan, és nem lehet tudni, előkerül-e holnap, vagy holnapután, vagy bármikor.


	3. Feliratok a falon

Leszögezném, hogy nem tudom pontosan, hogy is írják Payne nevét… Láttam már sokféle módon, Pain, Paine, Payn… De szerintem a Payne néz ki a legjobban, és inkább hasonlít vezetéknévhez a leírása… Szóval egy mukkot sem akarok erről hallani!!  Jó olvasást!

**---Képzeletbeli vonal---**

Shark 3 napja nincs meg. 3 hosszú napja. Nyoma sincs sehol, és a többiek egyre jobban aggódnak. Félnek, hogy nem látják többé viszont a barátjukat…  
Viszont a tény, hogy már csak 3 napjuk van rá hogy megtalálják szinte pánikszerű viselkedést váltott ki mindenkiből, főleg Hawk-ból:  
-Mi lesz ha soha nem kerül elő, ha baja esik, vagy ha megölik a román szervkereskedők… ?!  
-Hawk, állíts le magad! – szólt rá a fiúra Lioness, ma már huszadjára.  
-Megértem hogy aggódsz miatta, és félted – szólt közbe King – mi is mind így érzünk. De azzal nem segítesz, ha ilyeneket mondasz…  
-Sőt, még rontasz is vele a helyzeten. – mondta Axel.  
-Tudom… De ha bármi történik vele, az az én hibám lesz…  
-Hogy érted hogy a te hibád? – kérdezte King.  
-Nem kellet volna szóba hoznom ezt az egészet.  
-Ugyan, honnan tudhattad volna… - próbálta Lioness Hawk-ot vigasztalni, de őt a lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni. Bármit képes lett volna megtenni azért, hogy Shark előkerüljön épen és egészségesen.  
Ekkor valaki belépett a szobába, de olyan erővel nyitotta ki az ajtót, hogy az majdnem kiesett a helyéről.  
Egyenruha volt rajta, méghozzá rendőri.  
-Srácok! Hírt hoztam Sharkról…! – erre mindenki odarohant, hogy meghallgassák a hozott hírt.  
A rendőr elmondta, hogy Shark sokkmindent titkolt előlük, és az egyik ilyen titkolt ok miatt borult ki ennyire.  
Shark szülei elváltak, még mielőtt ő megszületett, sosem ismerte az édesapját. 12 éves volt, mikor az anyja összejött egy másik férfival. 1 évvel később állami gondozásba helyezték Shark-ot, anyagi okok miatt. Ott élt 16 éves koráig, mikor is úgy döntött, hogy képes megállni a saját lábán. Dolgozott és gürcölt egész nap, mellette még suliba is járt. Mindig rendkívül okos, é jó tanuló volt. A kartonjában csak dicséretet lehetett olvasni róla. Ezidőközben a nevelőapja börtönbe került, de a múlt hónapban kiengedték. Talán ez volt az, ami ennyire felzaklatta. Amint a fiatal rendőrtiszt befejezte monológját, elkezdett recsegni az adóvevője, és egy másik rendőr hangja hallatszott benne:  
-0312, 0312, veszed?  
-Igen, veszem. – felelte a rendőr a rádiónak.  
-Fejlemények vannak Ollie Sharker-el kapcsolatban.  
-Mondd.  
-Van egy rokona, aki talán tud segíteni az ügyben.  
-Rokon?  
-Illetve csak valami olyasmi. A nevelőapjának a bátya.  
-Hol találjuk?  
-Börtönben… Szép kis család, mi? Egyébként, a többi srác ott van veled?  
-Igen, itt vannak.  
-Nem hinném, hogy jó szívvel vennék, ha elmondanám, ki az… - Axel elvette a rendőrtől a rádiót, majd ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon ezt mondta:  
-Mondja meg azonnal, hogy ki az!  
-Miért, maga ki?  
-Axel Manning.   
-Te aztán végképp nem örülnél neki…  
-Mondja már meg, hogy ki az! – a rádió másik végén lévő alak sóhajtott egyet, majd lesújtva így szólt:

-Payne.   
Síri csend meredt a társaságra, senki nem tudott se köpni, se nyelni.  
-Mondtam, hogy nem lesz benne nagy öröm. – szólalt meg ismét a rádiós férfi. – 1113 kiszáll, vége. – a rendőr visszavette a rádiót Axeltől, majd beleszólt:  
-Itt 0312, vettem, vége.  
Még mindig mindenki megdöbbent arcot vágott, és nem tudott senki megszólalni. Végül a rendőr törte meg a csendet:  
-Ha gondoljátok, visszaviszlek titeket Landmark citybe.   
-Köszönjük, de haza találunk. – felelte Hawk, majd a rendőr elköszönt, és továbbállt.   
A többiek, pedig azonnal elindultak hazafelé, de Hawk már útközben leszögezte, hogy egyedül megy el Payne-hez.  
Nehezen, de a többiek beleegyeztek a dologba.

-116-os cella, a folyosó végén. Nem tévesztheti el. – Hawk elindult a magadott irányba, majd csakhamar meglátta azt, aki ellen annyit küzdöttek, és rengeteg nehézség árán jutatták végre börtönbe: Alexander Payne.  
Éppen az ágyán ült, és olvasott.  
-Érdekes olvasmány? – kérdezte Hawk álcázott érdeklődéssel, hogy felhívja magára Payne figyelmét.  
-Ami azt illeti, nagyon is. – felelt a férfi, anélkül hogy tekintetét Hawk-ra emelte volna. – De gondolom nem azért vagy itt, hogy könyvekről csevegjük.  
-Nem igazán.  
-Komoly az ügy?  
-Hihetetlenül. – Payne becsukta a könyvet, de még mindig nem nézett a vörös hajú fiúra.  
-Akkor láss hozzá… Sok könyvet kell még elolvasnom.  
-Sharkról van szó… - Ekkor Payne végre Hawk-ra emelte tekintetét, és szemében őszinte sajnálat csillogott.  
-Hallottam az eltűnéséről… És az okokkal is tisztában vagyok. De te biztosan azért vagy itt, mert nem tudsz túl sokat.  
-Annyit tudok hogy Shark apja…  
-… Az én öcsém. – szólt közbe Payne. – Igen. Nem vagyok rá túl büszke. Amit azzal a fiúval tett, az megbocsáthatatlan. – látszott a férfin, hogy teljesen őszintén beszél, és hogy valóban komolyan veszi az ügyet.  
-Miért… mit tett? – kérdezte bátortalanul Hawk. Félt, hogy mi lesz a válasz.  
-Azt valószínűleg te is tudod, hogy a Shark-ot állami gondozásba adták. – Hawk bólintott – Papír szerint anyagi illetve családi okok miatt… De ez korántsem volt így. Az öcsém… több min 1 éven keresztül kínozta az akkor mindössze 11 éves fiút, méghozzá nem is akárhogy… - itt Payne egy kicsit elhallgatott, mintha erős gyűjtött volna, hogy kimondja a szavakat, hogy folytatni tudja. – Szinte minden nap szexuálisan zaklatta, bántotta… És ő nem tudott ellene tenni semmit.

6 évvel korábban…

-Ő az új papád.  
-Örvendek, Ollie.  
-Csó… csókolom…

-Mama… Nem akarom többé… Én nem szeretem őt!  
-Ó, és vajon miért nem?  
-Hát mert… Amikor te nem vagy itthon… - hatalmas pofon csattan a szőke kisfiú arcán.  
-Te vagy az, akire nincs szükségünk! Amíg te itt vagy… amíg te itt vagy, ő…

-Mi az? Mindent vegyél le.  
-Elég volt…  
-Mi?  
-Többet nem teszem meg!

-Végül erőt vett magán, de kijelentette: Többet nem teszem meg! Fellökte az öcsémet, és elkezdett rohanni, de az anyja az útját állta. Sejtheted, hogy mi következett ezután. – Hawk meg sem tudott szólalni, bár nem is akart, erre nem lehetett mit mondani.  
-Az öcsém pont ma egy hónapja szabadult. – szólalt meg ismét Payne. – És pont ma van 3 éve annak, hogy rablásért börtönbe került. Shark bárhol is van, nem lehet túl jó állapotban.  
-Sejtelme sincs róla, hol lehet? – kérdezte reménykedve Hawk.  
-Emlékszem – kezdte nosztalgikusan Payne -, mikor az öcsém bemutatta nekem Shark-ot és az édesanyját. Shark végig mellettem volt, mert az öcsémtől félt, az anyjában pedig már nem bízott. Mesélt nekem egy helyről, ahová gyakran el szokott bújni a felnőttek elől. Talán most ott van.  
-És ez az „ott", hol is van pontosan?  
-A régi házuk pincéjében volt egy kis gardrób, oda bújt be. Nem hinném, hogy a gardróbba még bele fér, de biztos, hogy a pincében megtalálod. – Hawk még soha nem gondolt úgy Payne-re, mint most. Hálás volt neki, és köszönetet akart mondani neki, ám mikor szóra nyitotta a száját, Payne leintette:  
-Ne szólj semmit. Megtiszteltetés volt segíteni. – Hawk elmosolyodott, majd egy vizslát kíséretében távozott. Első dolga volt utána nézni, hogy hol van az a ház. Emily Plot néven volt a ház, mivel Shark anyja visszavette leánykori nevét. Csakhamar meg is találta a helyet, és reménnyel a szívében ment el a címre. Nem volt messze, kocsival 1 órányira sem volt.  
Nem igazán ilyen látványra számított:  
A hát lelakott volt, a kert gondozatlan, a kerítés itt-ott megtépázva. A bejárati ajtót éppen hogy csak meg kellet löknie ahhoz, hogy recsegve kinyíljon. Belülről még borzasztóbb volt, mint kívül: A járólapok eltörve, néhány nem is volt a helyén. A falakon hatalmas lukak, kráterek, némelyiket át lehetett látni a szomszéd szobába. Hawk nem tudta merre lehet a pincelejáró, ezért minden ajtó mögé benézett, és habár azt nem találta, de felkeltette az érdeklődését egy számára sokkal érdekesebb dolog. Egy kicsi, alig 10 négyzetméteres szoba. Az ablak feketével lefestve, a falakra pedig piros szprével a következők voltak felírva: Gyűlölet, fájdalom, szenvedés, szenvedély, vágy, halál, szex, szerelem, Ollie…  
-Hát te meg mit keresel itt? – Hawk hirtelen megijedt, nem számított rá hogy valaki megszólítja. Megfordult, és Shark-al találta magát szemben:  
-Oh, Shark… Megijesztettél. – mosolygott, de Shark csak ott állt előtte, karjait össze fonta, és összevont szemöldökkel nézte Hawk-ot.  
-Mit keresel itt? – Tette fel Shark ismét a kérdést.  
-Téged. – válaszolt komolyan Hawk  
-Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok?  
-Nos, az szigorú államitok.  
-Ne baszakodj velem, Hawk! – Shark még sosem volt ilyen, legalábbis Hawk és a többiek előtt még soha. Az arca dühöt és gyűlöletet, a szeme pedig megvetést tükrözött. Hawk nem tudta, hogy ez most neki szól-e, vagy az emlékeknek, de nagyon félt Shark-tól abban a pillanatban.  
-Én nem… - kezdte Hawk de Shark közbe szólt.  
-Hord innen magad, mielőtt én teszlek ki, de abban nem lesz köszönet.   
-Ne csináld már Shark, én csak segíteni…  
-Azt mondtam: Takarodj!  
-Megértelek Shark, de tudod ha…  
-Hogy mit csinálsz?! – Shark hangja remegett a dühtől. – Megértesz?! A jó fenéket értesz meg! Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy én mégis miken mentem keresztül!  
-Pontosan tudom Shark, és segíteni jöttem ide! – Hawk hangosabban kiabált, mint az előbb Shark, amitől a szőke egy kicsit megijedt.  
-Shark, a rohadt életbe…! A barátod vagyok. És nem csak én, a többiek is: Axel, King, Lioness… Mindannyian betegre aggódtuk érted magunkat! Tudom, hogy mi történt veled, és hogy mi bánt, mert utána jártam, mert érdekel, hogy mi van veled! – Hawk ezt végig kiabálta, dühösen mondta el, zihált a végén. Shark szemébe könnyek szöktek, elkezdett szipogni. Hawk-nak lelkiismeret furdalása lett, úgy gondolta, megijesztette a fiút, jobban, mint kellett volna. Éppen bocsánatot akart kérni, mikor Shark hirtelen átölelte őt.  
-Shark…? – Hawk egy fél percig értetlenül állt a dolog előtt, nem tudta, mit tegyen, még sosem volt ilyen helyzetben. Végül aztán átölelte barátját, és közelebb húzta magához. Shark az arcát Hawk nyakába fúrta, úgy sírt.  
-Cssh, semmi baj, nincs semmi baj… - próbálta nyugtatgatni a szőkét. Percekig álltak így, míg Shark engedett az ölelésből, és megtörölte szemeit.  
-Jobban vagy? – kérdezte Hawk. Shark bólintott. Hawk visszanézet a feliratos szoba falaira, és 2 új szót fedezett fel rajta: Gyötrelem, gyilkosság…  
-Shark… Mik… Mik ezek a feliratok? – Shark megmerevedett, nehezére esett válaszolni, de aztán megerőltette magát.   
-A nevelőapám írta fel miután az intézetbe kerültem. Állítólag teljesen depresszióba esett. Minden nap el akart jönni hozzám, a nevelőotthonba, de nem engedték be.  
-Shark, ugye tudod, hogy megvédünk? Bármi áron.  
-Köszönöm, de mára már meg tudom magamat védeni. Menjünk haza.


End file.
